nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 102
See What His Real Intentions Are! is the 102nd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu resolves Tsubasa's actions, however it attracts some unwanted attention from two students. Summary Inside a room, a girl and a boy discuss the events connected to Ryu and Tsubasa, denoting that he is the cause behind her removing her power from the basketball team. At the same time, Nancy, the girl, questions Ryu's identity. Meanwhile, Ryu apologizes to Urara for going to the amusement park with Tsubasa, but she assures him that she is not angry; her actions stating otherwise. Miyabi pulls him away from Urara, supporting her for being angry as Kentaro tells Ryu that he should have told them seven new Witches were born. But he announces that it was top secret business for the Student Council. The two then decide to help him win Urara over, but nothing seems to work. Eventually, they decide to tell him why Urara is angry at him, which leads him to ask Urara out to the amusement park. However, she denies him, explaining that she has a test at cram school over the weekend. Urara leaves, claiming that she is finished with the report. Ryu runs after her, apologizing and explaining that he did not want to see anyone unhappy again. Urara turns to face him, asking him to inform her of everything that happened along the way. Along the way, he explains to Urara what happened, and why he had to kiss Tsubasa; claiming that he is glad to of had kissed her. Realizing his words, he turns to face Urara's reaction, but is instead meat by a warm smile. He questions if she is mad, but she assures him that she is not, as she was simply rushing to get to cram school. Confused, he stares in disbelief. Just then, Urara asks him to kiss her, but he tells her that she will be under his submission if he does. Regardless, she leaps in to kiss him, and then looks at herself, claiming that she does not feel any different. She tells him to give her an order, but he refuses. Urara insists, which leads him to order her to kiss him once again. Feeling her body move on its own, she kisses him. Once she moves back, she calls him sneaky, telling him that he should have asked her to act like a dog, like he did to Toranosuke. Fantasizing about Urara as an obedient dog, Ryu blushes and calls himself an idiot. Urara heads off, telling him that she will head off to cram school and asking for him to tell her about the other Witches when he meets them. He promises to do so. Before long, Nancy and Sid appear from behind bushes, telling Ryu that they saw it all. He questions their identity, but they instead grab him and ask for his identity; Nancy claims that she will erase his memories if he does not cooperate. Characters in Order of Appearance #Sid #Nancy #Ryu Yamada #Urara Shiraishi #Miyabi Ito #Kentaro Tsubaki Abilities used Witch Powers *Submission Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12